


warm

by pinkocean



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some side Subin/Chan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkocean/pseuds/pinkocean
Summary: Byungchan wakes to the rustling of sheets next to him.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little piece of byungwoo fluff bc i love these boys and no one appreciates this ship but me.

Byungchan wakes to the rustling of sheets next to him. The sun burns through the window with the curtain wide open, illuminating the room around him. He can feel strands of his hair sticking with sweat to his forehead.

Even with the humidity surrounding him, the arms draped over his body stay where they are.

“Mmmmit’s too hot.” Seungwoo mumbles in his ear, half asleep. His chin rests on Byungchan’s shoulder and Byungchan can feel his warm breath hitting his neck.

“Well you clinging to me like this probably doesn’t help.” Byungchan huffs out a tired laugh, twisting his head so he can look at Seungwoo out of the corner of his eye. Seungwoo’s eyes stay closed and his hair is also slightly damp from the sweat on his forehead, but there’s something about it that Byungchan finds endearing. He looks soft with the warm sunlight highlighting his face.

“Shut up.”

“You’re so mean to me sometimes.” Byungchan twists his head back to facing the wall, away from Seungwoo. Seungwoo’s response is to tighten his grip around Byungchan’s middle.

“But you still haven’t left me yet.” He snidely points out before pressing a light kiss beneath Byunchan’s ear, as if to say ‘thank you for staying with me’.

Byungchan melts a little.

This time he turns his whole body around in the bed to face Seungwoo. Their heads both lay on the same pillow, faces so close their noses almost touch.

Seungwoo squints his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the sharp sunlight. Byungchan thinks it’s cute the way his face scrunches up, deep wrinkles appearing at the edges of his eyes. Small strands of bleached hair fall into his face and Byungchan stretches out his hand to push them away. He then lets his palm sit on Seungwoo’s cheek, thumb gently resting below his eye.

“Good morning.” Seungwoo’s voice is thick with sleep and cracks a little on the last syllable.

Byungchan leans in and presses his lips to the tip of Seungwoo’s nose.

“Good morning.”

Seungwoo’s eyes reflect the light coming in through the window. Byungchan is so close he could count the older boy’s eyelashes.

“Please brush your teeth if you’re planning on kissing me again.” Seungwoo says as he nuzzles his face into the pillow drowsily. Byungchan pouts a little but sits up to go to the washroom connected to their bedroom.

“You should get up too, don’t you have class in an hour?” He points out as he slips his feet into the fluffy pink bunny slippers placed neatly on the floor beside their bed.

Seungwoo groans in response, clearly too fatigued for any activity that involves him leaving the comfort of their sheets. He reaches out and grabs Byungchan by the waist, pulling him back into bed before he has a chance to leave.

“Or I could just stay home all day with you?” As much as Byungchan likes the sound of that idea, he knows better.

“I refuse to have a drop-out for a husband.” Seungwoo loosens his tight grip around Byungchan’s waist.

“Who said I was going to marry you?”

Byungchan doesn’t even humour him, just gives a sharp “pfft” before crawling back out of bed and heading to the washroom. After a minute he hears the sound of the bed creaking and footsteps against the hardwood floor as Seungwoo joins him.

They stand side by side at the sink, both grabbing their respective toothbrushes and sticking them in their mouths. The air in the bathroom is much cooler than the bedroom, and Byungchan feels slightly refreshed. He chances a glance at Seungwoo in the mirror to find that the other boy had been already staring at him, he instantly looks away, guilty. Byungchan giggles.

After they’ve both finished brushing their teeth, Seungwoo turns to face his boyfriend and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. “Much better.”

They scuttle out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Seungwoo starts to make his morning coffee and fishes out the box of tea for Byungchan. Byungchan takes it gratefully, grabs a mug from the cupboard and sits on one of the wooden stools surrounding their kitchen table.

“Have you heard from Chan yet? Seungsik told me he was pretty upset yesterday…” Byungchan questions, pouring boiling water into the mug in front of him.

“Yeah, he texted me last night. He and Subin got into it pretty bad the other day, he’s been sleeping on their couch.”

Byungchan blows on his tea in an attempt to cool it down before taking a sip. “What were they fighting about, anyway?”

Seungwoo sighs and takes a seat next to Byungchan at the table, placing his coffee in front of him.

“I don’t know, I just hope they work it out.” Byungchan hums in agreement, taking another sip of his warm tea. They sit in comfortable silence for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Byungchan notices the wilting vase of flowers in the middle of their table that he forgot to water. Oops.

Seungwoo eventually goes back to the bathroom to shower and get dressed and by the time he’s done he already has to leave for class. He steps into the kitchen in jeans and a beige tshirt. He stops on his way to the door to kiss Byungchan’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t forget tonight it’s movie night!” Byungchan reminds him, “Star Wars or The Breakfast Club, your pick.”

Seungwoo hums thoughtfully. “I’ll think about it.”

Before Seungwoo can step away, Byungchan pulls him by the sleeve of his hoodie and kisses him again, this time on the mouth. When they pull away, Seungwoo holds in a soft laugh.

“Okay, okay, I can’t be late.” He says as he walks himself to the door of their shared apartment.

“Love you.”

Seungwoo turns back to Byungchan one last time, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. “Love you too.”

Then he’s out the door and on the way to his class.

Byungchan resettles in the wooden stool and takes another sip of his tea, unable to hold back the bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
